Emotional Drunk
by KnightOfNevermore
Summary: Trying to ease his pain, Seto begins to drink with very interesting results. A yearbook of people with doodle devilhorns and an angry rant about a certain Mutt. Mokuba attempts to comfort his brother, while hiding his amusement and worry. BroFic. Fluffy.


**A/N:** SWEET! This is my longest Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction yet! It also is probably the most unrealistic... But anyways: This is a story about the Kaiba Brothers. (Yes, I am mildly obsessed. Just mildly.) Seto starts drinking to ameliorate his depression, with angsty and funny results. I threw in a Joey reference because I was bored, and I love having issues between the two... (However, I'm not a Puppyshipper, sorry folks...) Seto is a little OOC, but of course since he is drunk, and again Mokuba is wise beyond his years. This could be considered a sister fiction to Nothing Is Free (My other Seto angsty story), but on the humorous side. So I hope you enjoy a drunk Seto and an amused Mokuba. PLEASE _REVIEW_!!!! PLEASE _REVIEW_!! Hem. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Ass'ole, thinks he k-knows 'rything…"

Oh dear, what is Nii-san doing now? I stopped at the kitchen door, pressing my ear against the wood door, straining for news of what lay beyond it. The muffled sound of a bottle being put down on the tiled ground, and the scritch-scracth of a pen on paper was all I could make out- was Seto drinking again? It had become Seto's bad habit, a bottle every now and then, when he felt like he couldn't handle it otherwise. At least he stopped… I rather not remember.

I pushed open the door, revealing the interesting scene that I had listened in on before. My seventeen-year-old brother was leaning against the island in the middle of the marble-tiled kitchen, a half-empty bottle beside him. But what lay in my brother's lap was the cynosure of the room, it was a yearbook. It was scribbled on and doodles lined the faces of its occupants. Seto was glaring at it, eyes slightly unfocused.

"Nii-san?" I asked tentatively; Seto could be a bit ridiculous when he's drunk.

"Eh," He hiccupped," Wha'd'ou-"

"Seto."

He looked down at the bottle on the floor, shrugged, and grumbled," Sch-school was 'eing 'noying."

I sighed. Seto always acted so childish when he was drunk…

"So you decided to drink and draw," I peered closer at the book," mustaches on Yugi and his friends?"

"…"

I walk over to him and sunk to the floor, my shoulders touching his lean arms. I reached for the jug, stealing it away before he could take another sip. Seto protested and attempted to steal it out of my hands, but in his stupor he missed by a foot and ended up knocking the book out of his lap, and into mine. After placing the bottle far out Seto's reach, I turned my attention to the object sticking painfully into my leg. After moving into a more comfortable position, and swatting my brothers hand always repeatedly I opened the offending thing.

"Moki, tha's not ve'y nis of," Seto hiccupped," you."

I glared at him out the corner of my eye as I scanned the pages full of doodles. Most students just had mustaches or devil horns, with the occasional bullet or knife wounds. Yugi and his friends got special treatment, lucky them. I cracked up at Yugi's giant pharaoh crown with the words,' Supreme Dwarf Ruler Of Idiots,' decorating the remaining room in the frame.

"S' per'ect ti'le," Seto snickered darkly, tracing his tan finger across the crown and down to Yugi's long green beard.

Laughed quietly as Nii-san grabbed the green pen from the floor and added long lashes to Yugi's wine-colored eyes, cackling as he did so.

"N'w he 'ooks like wha' he 'elly is," Seto snorted proudly as he finished with a flourish of the hand.

"And what's that Nii-san?" I asked; by how proud of himself he appeared.

"A little girl."

Laughter chorused through the kitchen as we chortled over the truth behind Seto's absurd statement, but the humor did not last. My eyes darkened with emotion, spirits are the provokers of Seto's good moods, but even when intoxicated the atmosphere around seems forced and faked, slowly twisting my heart till my body itself cries out in sorrow.

I sighed and closed the book, staring deep into Seto's eyes. He sobered quickly, and as if he realizes what he had been doing, he shook himself, and swept his long agile digits through his hair.

"You can't keep doing this Nii-san," I smile softly, leaning my head against the cool wood of the island.

Seto looks at me and scowled," L'fe 's es'r 'en it is'n' wha' i' h's to be."

"Excuses for drowning sorrow is one thing, but now all you doing is drowning yourself. Nii-san… it only lasts so long."

"…"

"Why did you even start this time; what was it?" I pleaded, hoping for once that Seto would open to me, displaying what horrors racked his mind.

"Katsuya Jonouchi."

"What he do this time?"

"He… he just pisses me off Mokuba."

"Helpful much?"

Seto scowled.

"He acts like he knows everything, to him I'm just the asshole guy who's got all the money in the world and has everything he ever wanted. He acts as if he is better then me, with his goddamn grin and laughs. He pretends Mokuba, but I can see right through his facade. The cuts on his arms- the scars lining his wrists, he has no right to mock me, to taunt me, thinking he knows who I am- when he pretends, when he isn't even who he says he is!"

I stared in shock at my brother's reaction to his own words, his hands balled into fists, pulled so tight his knuckles glared white. He ended his monologue with a growl, swinging his head away from my gaze, immediately regretting what he revealed. Needless to say, I didn't know what to do. The revealing of Jonouchi's scars was a slight shock, but his mannerisms and what my brother's opinion on them was believable. Naivety is common at my age, but it is not hard for me to believe that Jonouchi's attitude was all an act, as for the scars I heard off his abusive father, but cutting himself my have been a result of the abuse. That would explain Seto's harsh reaction; the similarities between Nii-san's and Jonouchi's abuse and reaction were uncanny, albeit Jonouchi's facade was far different than Seto's own decision to distance himself from others as a defense against unwanted attention and memories.

"I…hm." I didn't know what to say. Plain and simple I was lost for words, so my body took over and did the only thing it could. I reached out and grasped Seto's hands, and pulled him into a great hug.

"Mokuba…"

I wrapped my arms around him and just sat there, his head resting on top of mine, his arms around me. I slowly pulled away, pulling his own coarse hands into my lap, scrutinizing them with the attention of a jeweler to a ring of diamond.

"Nii-san, he doesn't matter. You're right; he doesn't know anything about you, but let keep his smile, his act. If that is what lets him sleep at night, then let him keep his thread of comfort and let him be."

Seto sighed and gave wry smile.

"Mokuba, you are one weird kid."

I grinned," Yeah but you're weirder. I'm not the one who gave Anzu bunny ears and called her the 'flowery bitch from hell'. That was you, Seto." I chuckled when he flushed, grumbled something and pulled me to my feet.

I picked up the bottle and the yearbook, setting both on the table. I eyed Seto up and down," Nii-san you look terrible."

"Yeah, yeah… I need a nap." Nii-san yawned and slowly trudged out of the kitchen, pushing the door open for me to pass in front of him.

"Yeah, and you need mouthwash- or at least brush your teeth," I wrinkled my nose," Your breath smells terrible!"

"Shut up, Mokuba."

* * *

**A/N2:** Sorry if any of you had trouble reading what Seto was saying, and yes, I know the ending sucked. I was trying to gain ispiration from emo-y music, but then of course some stupid Pop song comes on and ruins the mood... Har har. So thanks for reading and:

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!_

Thanks. I hope you enjoyed- until next time dudes!


End file.
